D'Horcruxes, de rêves et de canards
by Arguei
Summary: Harry pars à la recherche des Horcruxes, laissant derrière lui son amant, Draco Malfoy. La route sera longue avant la fin. [OS][Slash HPDM]


**Auteur** : Mi, cherchez pas, y'a rien à faire.

**Série** : Harry Potter, quoique…

**Genre** : y'a pas de genre ; cherchez pas non plus de ce coté là.

**Couple** : HPDM. Vaguement. De ce coté-là, vous pouvez chercher.

**Disclameir** : tout appartient à JKR, moi, j'ai que dalle, même pas besoin de chercher à chercher.

**Note/avertissement** : je me désespere…non, sérieusement. Oscours. En plus, ça s'est transformé en fic de Saint-Valentin, c'était pas du tout prévu au départ…enfin, comme j'ai fini de l'écrire aujourd'hui, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!

* * *

Pas de doutes, il s'agissait bien là d'un canard.

Un magnifique col-vert tout ce qu'il y a de plus banalement banal dans cette bonne vieille France ; bref, vraiment pas de quoi s'extasier, en plus, la boue humide dans laquelle il marchait, enfin, pataugeait depuis une bonne heure achevait de le rendre d'une humeur quelque peu massacrante.

Si au moins Voldemort avait le bon gout de se pointer sur-le-champ, histoire qu'il puisse lui étaler les tripes à l'air libre, ça l'aurait soulagé, et ça lui aurait permis de rentrer au chaud, et au sec. Enfin, bon, pour ça, il aurait fallu déjà qu'il détruise tous les Horcruxes…donc il aurait fallu qu'il les ait trouvés. Groumpf.

Y'avait rien de pire que ce qu'il était en train de vivre en ce moment-même.

Et puis, soudain, quelque part dans le ciel au dessus de sa tête, le tonnerre déchira le ciel, et une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur le petit département français ou se trouvait en ce moment-même Harry Potter.

* * *

Rechercher les Horcruxes.

Chouette idée.

Mais idée de con.

D'un autre coté, c'était la seule valable qu'il avait eu, alors vogue la galère.

* * *

Le feu crépitait en face de lui, une tasse de café chaud lui réchauffait les mains, il était propre et avec des vêtements secs.

Pour un peu, et s'il avait pu, il aurait ronronné ; enfin, en attendant, il profitait de ce moment de détente inéspéré…il avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas eu au moins deux minutes de calme comme ça- ce qui était d'ailleurs sûrement vrai.

Loué soit Merlin, Bouddah, ou n'importe quel Dieu bienveillant qui avait mis cette petite cabane de berger abandonné sur son chemin.

Depuis qu'il était parti -seul- à la recherche de ces objets maudits contenant l'âme de Voldemort, il avait essuyé coup sur coup attaques de Mangemorts, attaques d'animaux sauvages, attaques de moldus saouls…ne parlons pas de son nouveau régime alimentaire composé de fruits, de racines, de poissons (il était devenu surement le plus grand spécialiste des milles et une façon d'accomoder la poiscaille de rivière avec trois fois rien), et de ce qu'il pouvait voler à droite à gauche.

Surtout que, la plupart du temps, il dormait dans les arbres, comme un chimpanzé, et que ça commenceait à en devenir lassant ; son pauvre dos, surtout, commençait à en avoir marre.

Heureusement pour lui, les sorts de diminution, et son anti sort, étaient des sorts bien trop faibles pour qu'on puisse reperer sa magie…dans un sac a dos banal de taille moyenne, il transportait plus de bric-à-brac qu'on pouvait en trouver dans les rayons d'un grand magasins parisiens…enfin, visiblement, il n'avait pas assez emporté de nourriture.

En clair, deux minutes de repos dans la vie mouvementé que menait Harry Potter depuis près d'un an c'était…du luxe.

C'était surtout carrément orgasmique.

Il rejetta la tête en arrière, la laissant reposer contre le dossier du fauteil-qu'il avait piqué dans le salon d'Hermione quand il était allé lui dire au-revoir- fermant les yeux, somnolant.

Avant de se redresser soudain, et de vider son café cul-sec ; surtout, ne pas s'endormir.

Ce serait la dérnière connerie à faire, surtout s'il ne voulait QUE Voldemort comme ennemi –enfin, c'était déjà pas mal.

Oui, parce qu'en plus de mener une vie de renégat, alors que bon, il cherchait juste ces putains d'Horcruxes, mais la guerre est la guerre, et il était trop connu pour faire autrement, donc, parce qu'en plus de mener une vie de ouf, Harry Potter avait un petit ami.

Ouais, UN.

Et pas n'importe qui.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Comment en étient-ils arrivés à sortir ensemble alors qu'aux yeux de tous, ils étaient ennemis jurés pour la vie ?

Harry ne savait plus très bien ; en tout cas, il semblerait bien que cette bonne vieille idée reçue comme quoi de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas avait une bonne part de vérité.

Ça avait commencé lors de la quatrième année ; ou peut-être pas…enfin, dans ces eaux-là quoi.

Il n' arrivait vraiment pas à se souvenir des détails, mais il lui semblait tellement qu'ils avaient toujours été ainsi, a jouer les ennemis jurés le jour et les amants transis la nuit…hum, c'était vulgairement cliché ce qu'il pensait là, et carrément faux.

En fait, ils n'avaient été réellement ensemble que lorsqu'ils avaient eus seize ans ; ça, il s'en souvenait.

Quelle année de merde.

Il était proche de ses dix-huit ans, sur les routes depuis un an, tentant tant bien que mal de survivre et de maintenir une relation de couple.

Surtout que Draco était un agent double pour l'ordre du Phoénix.

Ils avaient longtemps chercher, quelque peu répugné d'être trop longtemps séparés, ne serait-ce que pour s'insulter comme il faut, et puis, ils avaient fini par trouver.

Un truc inéspéré et tellement aberrant qu'il avait cru rêver…c'est le cas de le dire.

Un sort.

Un bête sort.

Tellement bête qu'il en était indétéctable.

Un sort très bête qui permettait de voir la personne aimée en rêve, à condition que les deux dorment en même temps.

A la seule condition que la personne en question soit votre âme sœur, la véritable, la seule, l'unique, bla-bla-bla…

Bien sur, ils étaient des âmes sœurs.

Harry était très content de cet état de fait, mais seulement voilà.

Le sort avait ce tout petit inconvénient que en fait, tant qu'on ne l'avait pas annulé, he ben….pour faire court, il parlait en rêve à Draco toutes les nuits.

Un jour, il aimerait bien dormir et se laisser aller à rêver de fleurs et de petits oiseaux qui chantent.

Mais si Draco savait ça il lui arracherait la tête avec les dents.

* * *

Un vague brouillarsd blanc l'envahit rapidement, et deux secondes plus tard, il était en face d'un Draco furibard et décoiffé.

Sexy.

_-T'es en retard._

_-Trop de caféine, d'solé._

_-Caféine ? Rah, laisse tomber, je veux plus savoir les excuses minables que tu inventes pour tes retards dans mes rêves…tu sais bien que c'est le seul jour de la semaine ou il y a le moins de risques que je sois en mission, et généralement, tu es au courant puisque c'est toi qui provoque les urgences…_

_-Humm, dis moi, t'es où là._

_-En France, avec des mangemorts, et si tu te poses la question, oui, j'étais dans le groupe qui t'a attaqué il y a deux jours._

_-Merci, ça me va droit au cœur._

_- De rien… enfin, je n'avais pas tellement choix, je commence à en avoir un peu marre de me faire torturer._

_-Et moi j'en ai marre de jouer les aventuriers sans peurs et sans reproches._

_-Il t'en reste plus que deux, fais un effort._

_-Je fais que ça, je te signale._

_-Quand même, un an, Potter, un an !_

_-…ouais…_

_-J'aimerais te voir en vrai._

_-Moi aussi._

_-A d'autres moments que ceux ou je suis obligé de t'attaquer lorsque tu es découvert._

_-C'est arrivé que deux fois._

_-Et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de mater correctement._

_-J'ai appris à courir vite._

_-Ca tu peux le dire._

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il avait juste eu deux petites heures à lui sans Draco, qui s'était réveillé avant…il aurait aimé se reveillé avant aussi, là.

Bordel, mais les ours n'étaient pas des animaux en voie de disparition dans le coin ?

-Grooaaaarr, fut la réponse de l'ours face à sa question muette.

* * *

-_Cheri ?_

_-M'appelles pas comme ça …_

_-Toujours en France ?_

_-Toujours, je me rapproche d'une ville histoire de transplaner sans trop qu'on me repère._

_-Et tu vas aller ou ?_

_-Ailleurs…la ou y'a pas d'ours ni de canards._

_-…Potter, je suis inquiet, et comme je constate qu'il faut que cette histoire se finisse au plus vite, je te donne une info qui a été vérifiée; va en Chine._

_-En Chine ?_

_-Oui._

_-Mais qu'est ce qu'il est allé foutre là-bas, Voldemort ?_

_-J'sais pas, je te laisse, faut que je me reveille._

_-Lacheur._

_-Je t'aime aussi._

* * *

En fait de ville, c'était un grand village, mais un village bondé en ce jour de fête nationale ; longeant discrètement un petit lac, Harry essayait de trouver un coin tranquille pour disparaître sans être vu par des moldus en pleine crise de patriotisme.

Mais il ne sera pas dit que l'un de ses plans serait couronnés de succès ; un jeune homme, un peu trop bourré pour l'heure matinale le poussa un peu trop violemment, de sorte qu'Harry se retrouva à quatres pattes dans le petit lac…glacé, bien sur, malgré la chaleur qu'il faisait. Sinon c'était pas drôle, pensa-t-il avec une pointe de rage.

Il sentit poindre l'exaspération devant les rires de l'asssemblée, et ce fut le moment que choisi un canard pour venir vers lui, couin-couinisant de rire.

Connard.

Il transplana sans plus se poser de questions.

* * *

S'il faisait chaud en France, la chaleur humide chinoise manqua presque de lui faire regretter les ours.

Presque.

Il était là depuis une semaine et il ne savait pas où chercher, et Draco n'en savait visiblement pas plus, jusqu'ou jour où il tomba sur un monastère visiblement tenu par des Moines Sorciers.

Etrange, mais bon, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de côtoyer un peu de monde.

* * *

La vie chez les Moines Sorciers était plutôt reposante par rapport à son rythme de vie habituelle ; et puis, parce qu'il était le Grand Harry Potter, ils faisaient pour lui un menu spécial, bien loin de leur régime alimentaire végétarien ; la première fois qu'il avait mangé du canard laqué, il avait manqué avoir un orgasme, et, devant son air béat dans ses rêves, Draco avait cru à la tromperie…ses oreilles avaient bourdonnés le lendemain, après les hurlements oniriques de son aimé, qu'il avait réussi à calmer de justesse.

Inutile aussi de dire qu'il détestait les canards au point de prendre un plaisir sadique à les manger…

Ca aurait pu être un bon séjour.

Ça aurait pu.

Un matin…

-Harry Potter ?

-Heu, oui ?

-Moi, sorcier.

-Ca, je sais.

-Moi t'apprendre kung-fu sorcier pour t'aider dans ta quête.

-Ca existe ça ?!

-En garde !

-Eh, là, une minute !!

-YAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!

-OUAARGHH !!

* * *

Un mois plus tard….

-Harry Potter, lachez cet objet tout de suite !!

Harry fixa d'un oeil morne le mangemort qui venait de le menacer…ils étaient cinq, pas grand chose comparé à ce qu'il avait deja vu, mais a quoi pensait Tom ???

Les hommes en noir n'eurent pas le temps de tendre leurs baguette qu'Harry, fort de sa nouvelle et un peu trop récente experience d'apprentissage, enchainaient les figures de combat et se débarassait de ses ennemis en un tour de main (ou de jambes), ne lâchant pas l'Horcruxe.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la capuche d'un des Mangemorts qu'il venait de frapper bascula en arrière, dévoilant des cheveux blonds caractéristiques qu'il se dit qu'il aurait du moderer son enthousiasme.

Il transplana avec dans les oreilles le bruit caractéristique de cotes en train de ceder.

* * *

-_Espece de connard !_

_-Pardon cheri._

_-Tu m'as pété deux cotes !_

_-Je savais pas que c'était toi !_

_-Et ou t'as appris à faire ce genre de trucs !_

_-Bah, un vieux sorcier chinois cherchait à leguer son savoir a quelqu'un de digne, j'étais là, et voilà._

_-Hein ?_

_-Cherche pas…_

_-T'es ou la ?_

_-Ailleurs qu'en Chine…dommage, j'adorais le canard laqué…_

_

* * *

_

Quelques semaines passèrent ; Harry avait échappé à l'Hiver en restant en Chine, et son retour en Europe se fit en même temps que les oiseaux migrateurs… Il faisait encore froid, et il avait faim, et il en avait marre de patauger, grimper.

Il était épuisé aussi ; il venait de détruire un nouvel Horcruxe, et l'acte magique avait été long et difficile. Plus qu'un, et il pourrait aller dire sa façon de penser à l'autre là, la sale face de serpent

Par Merlin, qu'il avait hâte que ce jour arrive !

* * *

Harry considéra la nouvelle cicatrice sur sa joue, il regarda longuement le reflet de ce niouveau visage dans l'eau du petit lac hongrois où il se baignait ; un seul, encore un seul de ces putains d'Horcruxes et il serait libre…

En attendant, Voldemort était de plus en plus violent, de plus en plus furieux ; la nuit dérnière, il avait pu voir Draco et l'image du bras droit mécanique de son amant restait gravé dans sa tête. Plus il tardait, plus il mettait son amant en danger, et ça lui donnait des envies de hurler et de tout détruire.

Draco, lui avait eu l'air tout aussi choqué que lui, et c'est pour ça que, ce matin-là, Harry prenait le temps de se regarder enfin dans un miroir d'eau ; et il se fit peur.

Barbe qui datait de plus d'une semaine, bleus, cicatrice ; le dernier était le plus dur à trouver, ça faisait six mois qu'il était dessus.

Il voulu fermer les yeux mais un bruissement l'en empecha ; aux aguets, il se leva, manquant tomber à la renverse lorsqu'un canard passa devant lui, un petit « coin-coin » moqueur se faisant entendre…

Pour le coup, s'il avait eut un flingue, il se serait tiré une balle ; si même les canards se moquaient de lui, maintenant….

* * *

L'air était lourd autour d'eux…Harry exprimait une froide détermination alors qu'en face de lui, Voldemort, plus monstrueux que jamais, se laissait aller à la colère. Tous ses Horcruxe avait été détruit, il ne restait plus que lui, son dernier morceau d'âme dans ce corps pourrissant.

Et Harry avait bien l'intention de survivre, encore, de le buter une bonne fois pour toutes ; après ça, il emmènerait Draco sur une île déserte, il lui ferait la cuisine avec dévotion, et surtout, surtout, lui ferait l'amour jusqu'à épuisement total de l'un où l'autre. Un sourire pervers naquit sur ses lèvres, et, alors qu'il était en plein combat du siècle, Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un petit coup d'œil vers Draco.

Draco, reconnaissant un lueur lubrique dans le regard de son amant, manqua lui envoyer un sort épouvantablement douloureux. A la place, il tua un Mangemort.

Et il n'eut pas le temps de cligner de l'œil qu'un hurlement inhumain retentit.

Harry se tourna vers lui, pâle, l'air épuisé, vidé ; ses yeux cherchèrent les siens.

Il s'évanouit sur la vision de son amant prêt à lui sauter à la gorge ; Harry pensa qu'il voulait que ce soit pour lui infliger un baiser torride, et il sombra.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Draco était à coté de lui ; il vit que son bras mécanique n'était plus là, et que c'était un vrai bras, en chair et en nonos ; tant mieux.

Le blond disputait un match serré d'échecs avec Ron, et aucun des deux n'avait remarqué qu'il était sorti du coma. Enfin, il supposait qu'il avait été dans le coma, parce qu'à aucun moment il n'avait vu Draco…en fait, il n'avait pas vu grand-chose. Mais bref.

Il toussa un peu, histoire de se faire remarquer ; ce qu'il n'avait pas fait là…aussitôt, son amant et son pote se jetèrent à son cou, s'engueulèrent pour savoir qui entre eux deux avaient ce droit, appelèrent les infirmières, les autres amis, bref…Harry crut sincèrement qu'il se trouvait dans un cauchemar terrible. Un coup d'œil à l'amour de sa vie lui rendit un sourire, qui parut soulager Draco.

* * *

Quand on consentit à le lâcher un peu, après avoir fait les vérifications d'usages qui avaient tout de même durée près de deux jours (après tout, il avait été dans le coma un mois durant) Draco se chargea de l'accompagner à Poudlard, où un appartement les attendaient afin qu'il puisse se reposer.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, un silence un peu gêné stagna dans la pièce ; après tout, cela faisait près de deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus pour de vrai, et ces derniers mois, leurs temps de sommeil avait été tellement irrégulier qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment pu se parler.

Ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre, prenant soin de noter les changements réel ; Draco était fin, très fin, ses cheveux avaient poussé légèrement, jusqu'à faire une sorte de carré…Harry, lui, était presque maigre, mais plus musclé, crapahutage intensif oblige…une barbe de deux jours ombrageait ses joues et son menton.

C'était deux ados en pleine croissance qui s'étaient quittés, et il se retrouvait, là, presque des hommes…

Harry décida qu'il fallait arrêter de jouer les timides, et s'approcha de Draco, l'air un d'un chat devant un bol de lait ; ce dernier fit une moue un peu nerveuse…le brun ne l'en trouva que plus craquant :

-Hmm, tu sais Draco, ça fait un certain temps que je rêve de prendre une bonne douche, tranquille…

-Oh, eh bien…je t'en pris, je peux t'att…Harry ? Harry, qu'est-ce que...arrête ça tout de suite !! Harrhhmmmm…

-Ho, oui, résiste moi, Draco…Le brun avait pris une vois grave, sexy, et s'appliquait à dévorer le cou de son amant qui ne put que pencher la tête sur le coté, tout en s'accrochant à ses épaules.

-Tu piques…hmmm…

-Tu me feras la barbe…

-Humppfff…

Draco ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille ; hors de question de se laisser dominer ainsi. Harry, qui avait donc fait le premier pas, sentit avec plaisir son amant faire le deuxième. Draco avait passé ses mains sous on t-shirt et passait ses ongles le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il se mordit les lèvres et entreprit alors de rouler au blond le patin du siècle.

Draco se reprit à nouveau, et, sachant que de toutes façons il fallait que le brun refasse complètement sa garde-robe, déchira le maigre vêtement, et lui griffa carrément le torse.

Deux ans sans se toucher, à ne se voir quand dans des rêves et à craindre constamment pour la vie de l'autre avaient cimenté leur couple bien plus qu'il ne le croyait. Il ne s'en apercevrait que bien plus tard ; leur première fois fut donc presque bestiale, emplie de la rage et de la toutes la frustration qu'ils avaient accumulée. Harry crut même pendant un moment que le tapis sur lequel le prenait son amant allait être ornés de la peau de son dos.

Leur deuxième fois fut plus douce, mais pas moins passionnée ; cette fois ce fut Draco qui crut qu'on allait pouvoir mouler l'empreinte de son corps sur le mur.

Ce ne fut qu'à la troisième tentative qu'ils parvinrent sous la douche. En parvenant, deux heures plus tard, jusqu'au lit, Harry vit le calendrier. Et eut un sourire pervers qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie n'importe quel scénariste de film de cul. Draco retint difficilement un frisson :

-Harry.

Le brun se pencha vers lui, pris son visage entre ses mains et lui fit pleins de petits baiser papillons, en rigolant doucement. Il était bêtement heureux :

-Bonne Saint-Valentin, mon Amour…

Le blond lui sourit tendrement et ils s'endormirent, l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient bien.

* * *

_-Ben…ben…_

_-Ah oui, j'avais juste oublier de te dire…_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Heu, en fait, l'annulation du sortilège…_

_-Quoi ?!_

_-Bah en fait…le livre n'indiquait pas de quelle manière le rompre...Hermione fait des recherches là-dessus, mais bon…_

_-Quoi !_

_

* * *

_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut ; à coté de lui, Draco s'éveilla aussi, et lui jeta un petit coup d'œil désolé…enfin, ça lui permettrait de vérifier cette petite chose à laquelle il pensait depuis un certain temps ; il était quasiment sur que tout était possible en rêve alors…mouhahahaha !!

Harry, lui, bien loin de faire attention a l'expression sadique et perverse de son amant, se prit a dire adieu à ses rêves calme et tranquille de beaux oiseaux et de fleurs ; en plus, avec sa poisse légendaire, ça mettrait des mois, voire même plus, avant qu'ils ne trouvent une solution...

Au loin, du coté du Grand Lac, un canard se dandina de rire.

* * *

_Euh, pardon ? enfin, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire à l'auteur, hein_


End file.
